1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to humidifiers including induction heating systems for generating steam, a method of providing humidity and to various components of induction type humidifiers.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Induction heating involves the heating of a metal target or workpiece by an induced current. Such heating has been used for various purposes, including the heating of water. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,013,742; 4,341,936 and 5,286,942 disclose systems for producing steam through the use of inductor coils and metal targets.
A portable humidifier is provided for use in the home, office or other suitable location. The humidifier includes an inductor coil for heating a heating element. It accordingly requires no direct electrical connection between the power source and heating element.
A humidifier in accordance with the invention includes a tray defining a chamber for holding water, and a metal target movably positioned within the chamber. A float is coupled to the metal target, and provides buoyancy when the tray is filled with water. An inductor coil is provided for heating the target. The inductor coil is separated from the target by a wall.
The invention is further directed to a humidifier which includes a removable tray for holding water, a metal target movably positioned in the tray, an inductor coil for heating the metal target with an induced current, and a wall separating the inductor coil and metal target. The metal target is engageable with the wall. Channels are preferably provided between the wall and the target to allow water to flow therebetween.
The invention further provides a humidifier including a tray for holding water, a metal target movably positioned within the tray, an inductor coil for heating the metal target, a wall separating the inductor coil and metal target, and means for deenergizing the coil when the water level in the tray drops below a predetermined level. The deenergizing means may include an inductor sensor which senses a decrease in the induction current should the target move away from the inductor coil. Such a sensor may cause a switch between the power source and the inductor coil to open upon sufficient displacement of the target, whether due to a low water level or separation of the tray and inductor coil.
A portable humidifier is also provided which includes a tray for holding water, a metal target within the tray, a wall separating the metal target and the inductor coil, the target positioned beneath and engaging the wall, and a plurality of channels between the metal target and the wall for allowing the passage of water therein.
A method for providing humidity is further provided by the invention. The method includes the steps of providing a tray, a metal target within the tray, an inductor coil and a wall separating the inductor coil and the target, providing water to the tray, maintaining the target at a position corresponding to the water level in the tray, and supplying power to the induction coil, thereby causing the target to heat the water sufficiently to produce steam.